


Smile For Me, Cutie~

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Oneshots for days-- [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cant tyoe, Idk the sex laws in Britain, Just a piece of sht, M/M, Not canon to WYS, Oh look i made a smut, So i dont know if his is undera sex, This is cute, Tords a virgin, Way tk go, Wow, Yeu, hes cute, its all cute, its cute, nope - Freeform, oh well, the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: No one asked for When you Smile smut.I did it anyway.This is not canon to the original fic.





	Smile For Me, Cutie~

_**< Tord's POV>** _

Tom and I had just finished a movie at my house. My mom had left for work a bit earlier, leaving us to our own devices.

I cuddled into Toms' chest, getting myself comfortable. I was getting a bit tired.

I heard Tom chuckle.

"You okay there, Cutie?"

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

Tom chuckled again, this time huskier. I shivered.

"You wanna go rest in your room, babe?"

"I.... sure.."

Tom picked me up and carried him to my room; he already knew where it was since he discovered my self harm issues. I'd stopped since.

Tom plopped me on my bed, crawling overtop me and looking me dead in the eye with those big beautiful voids he calls eyes. He gave me a half smirk, his eyes somehow managing to give off a lustful feel.

"T.. Tom? Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine," he licked his lips, undressing me with his gaze. "You look pretty damn fine yourself."

Once again I shivered, my face heating up at his words. He seemed to notice, because he leaned down and began to place gentle kisses to my neck.

I gasped, my hands making their way to Tom's chest. I grew excited, aroused. I didn't know what such a feeling was like until then.

Tom pulled away, looked me once again dead in the eye, and asked, "Are you okay with this, babe?"

I could feel my anxiety rise. I didn't know what having sex was like, hell I hadn't even had a boyfriend until Tom! But if there's one thing Tom taught me, it's that nothing diminishes anxiety faster than action.

"Tom.."

"Yes?"

"I.... I.. I want you... in me.." I whispered the last bit, my anxiety rushed over me. But Tom seemed to clue in, as he unbuttoned both our jeans, leaving us in hoodies and boxers.

Tom leaned in and kissed me, his hands making their way to my waist as he deepened the kiss. He nibbled my lip, to which I allowed him access in response. We explored each other's mouths using our tongues, no fight for dominance, for he had already won.

We pulled away for air, lightly panting. Tom took off my boxers, revealing my hard and aroused member. His eyes widened slightly at the sight, I wasn't small after all. He quickly recovered, took off our hoodies and his own boxers, and stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth.

"Hellig lur. Du vakre bastard. (Holy shit. You beautiful bastard.)"

Tom hummed in confusion as he sucked on his fingers. I shook my head in response. Explaining how fucking hot he is would be too hard right now. Not with those rock hard abs and taunt pectorals staring me in the face.

Tom took his fingers from his mouth, lined one up to my entrance and slowly pushed in. I squeaked in surprise before groaning in discomfort. I was a virgin. Tom was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was still uncomfortable.

He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out. I gave small gasps in return. He eventually added a second and third finger after that.

After he deemed me prepped enough, Tom took his large, thick member and lined himself up before slowly pushing in, not breaking eye contact. It was uncomfortable. Almost painful. But Tom managed to sheath himself inside me fully before it became to much.

He allowed a long pause to allow me to adjust before I gave him a nod of approval to begin.

Tom began to thrust at a slow and gentle pace. Though uncomfortable at first, I eventually grew used to what I was given, my breath fading off into gasps and then to breathy moans.

Tom gradually sped up, his thrusts becoming harder each time. His hands made their way to the top of my hips, his mouth once again to my ear. My moans became louder and clearer as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"You're so beautiful.. my pretty boy.."

Toms voice was deep and husky as he spoke, his words only pushing me further into the state of pleasure-wracked mind I was in.

I let my arms find their way to Tom's shoulders. By this point he was thrusting not only quickly, but quite roughly as well.

My legs were naturally trying to force themselves further apart now; Tom slamming his hips in and out was all I was even focused on. My sounds were growing louder now, too. They grew louder and clearer until...

_Hello!_

Now I screamed in pleasure, my mind unable to comprehend what just happened. Tom paused, confused, waiting to see what happened while I rode out the sudden burst of pleasure.

"B-babe, you okay?"

"T.. Tom," I breathed out. "R.. right there. Please.."

"Right," he paused to thrust into the same spot. "Here?"

"Y-YES~..!"

"If you say so."

Tom slammed his hips into the one spot continuously, me screaming in pleasure each time.

Eventually I felt heat pool its way into my stomach. I couldn't quite tell what it meant, my mind was to focused on pleasure to even try.

With a few more thrusts I came all over myself, my own cum splattered along my stomach.

Tom continued his thrusts, as he had not completed. However I had grown sensitive, my body begging  for and end. Alas, with a few final and rough thrusts, Tom stilled, a warm liquid flowing into me.

Tom looked at me and gave me an exhausted smile, but one still full of love. In return I gave him a similar smile.

We were both out of breath, but even so Tom pulled out and flopped over next to me. We caught our breath before Tom spoke, caressing my cheek as he did so.

"You know.. I love being around when you smile."

I giggled, kissed Tom and fell asleep right there. We could worry about cleaning up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm sex


End file.
